Cirno/RicePigeon's version
Despite the usual claims of being the strongest and her heightened desire to go around picking fights, this Cirno remains ignorant to her contrarily low damage output and poor-ranged Normals, but maybe the strengths Cirno should instead be emphasising are her incredible agility and the ice sculpting lessons she's recently taken from Sub-Zero, as her artistic effigies render those who move in for an up-close inspection literally frozen with awe. ) |Image=File:Cirno_RP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Cirno is a standard three-button character that uses the buttons for the entirety of her moveset and the buttons as convenient shortcuts for other aspects of the character; is used as a shortcut in conjunction with or to activate the dash commands respectively assigned to and , both and act as shortcuts for the throw that's regularly activated using + , and by itself is used as a shortcut for the activation of the character's Level 3 Hypers. One of Cirno's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with the resulting decision being permanent up until a new match can be started; Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" is a fullscreen attack that freezes the opponent in place long enough for Cirno to extend her combos, while Ice Clump "Great Crusher" provides Cirno with a devastating melee-based combo finisher that can't be blocked by airborne opponents and has an impressively large hitbox. Cirno is for the most part a bait and punish character whose primary strength lies in her excellent mobility, which allows her to take advantage of either approaching the opponent quickly or retreating with due haste when in a pinch, as well as generally be evasive enough to make landing a hit on her a bit more difficult; to offset this, Cirno has an overall low damage output, so much of the character's heightened agility is necessary to allow her to continuously exploit openings in the opponent's offences whenever they present themselves, which she will need to do frequently in order to deal any significant damage. While jumping and using a forward air dash is an effective way for Cirno to quickly bypass projectiles, she has a few other anti-projecile options at her disposal that can be used in the appropriate situation, one of which involves using her Glide instead of an air dash to float over projectiles, though while this is slower than using an air dash on its own, an air dash can be cancelled out of the Glide to increase the total distance Cirno can travel with a single jump; other anti-projectile options include a slow crouch walk that can safely allow Cirno to walk under elevated projectiles and even some high-hitbox melee attacks, the Ice Charge Special that can allow the character to effectively 'graze' through projectiles if timed to coincide with the move's active frames, and the Ice Shot Special which can be used and mash extended as necessary should Cirno's best option be to simply brute force her way through opposing projectiles. To further augment the character's bait and punish gameplay, Cirno has two Specials that freeze the opponent on hit, which allow her to approach and/or attack while they are helplessly frozen; the first of these Specials is Frozen Technique, which is a somewhat slow and risky move that requires effective spacing to land and thus a bit of foresight on Cirno's part; the second Special is Icicle Fairy Sculpture, which Cirno can use as a trap to either limit an opponent's mobility or freeze an opponent who's committed themselves to an action which would cause them to unavoidably run into the move's hitbox. Despite her mobility and ways to freeze an opponent, Cirno suffers from numerous flaws that have the potential to greatly hinder her. Cirno's quick Normals having pitiful range often puts her at an inherent disadvantage in melee combat, particularly when it comes to punishing an opponent's attacks, as she can often be pushed back far enough while blocking to ensure that her quick Normals can't make contact with an opponent, forcing the character to either risk eating a hitbox by dashing forward to use a quick Normal, or use a slower ranged Normal that usually ends up being blocked. Owing to the large amount of projectiles in her moveset, Cirno has a difficult time in pressuring a grounded opponent's guard, as her only non-aerial attacks that can't be blocked while crouching are her relatively slow and unsubtle + overhead (though only if it's not being comboed into) and the high-requirement Ice Clump "Great Crusher", while the only moves that can't be blocked while standing are the character's short-ranged crouching and the decently ranged but easily punishable crouching ; the combination of these factors often means that an opponent only needs to crouch block attacks unless Cirno is either airborne or the ice hammer sprite for the + can be seen. Due to the character's lacklustre damage output on her Normals and Specials, Cirno is incredibly reliant on her Hypers (and thus Power) to make up for it, which can come as a slight problem when her only real way to build up Power quickly is to keep using Ice Shot and mash extending it to the full duration; additionally, Cirno is reliant on Power to access both Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado" and her Guard Cancel Counter, the former of which is necessary to properly bait and punish opponents out of her slower moves, and the latter is her only way to reliably fight back against corner pressure, so she has to micromanage Power usage effectively in order to maximise damage output while still keeping enough in reserve. Cirno has a custom but highly unoptimised state tree A.I. that's only a minor step up over M.U.G.E.N's default A.I., as it mostly dashes around the stage aimlessly and either throws out a random Normal or initiates a grab when it's in close proximity to the opponent; because of this, any successful combos achieved through Cirno's Normals are almost always down to the A.I. getting lucky in chaining the right attacks together, rather than the A.I. making a dedicated effort to pull off actual combo strings. The A.I. never makes Cirno go airborne or use any of her Specials, nor does it ever use any Hyper outside of Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze" when the conditions for its activation are met, though even then, the A.I. will throw out the Hyper at random without any regards to using it effectively. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | version: | | |No mash extend | |Maximum mash extend}} | |No mash extend | |Maximum mash extend}} | |No mash extend | |Maximum mash extend}}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | }} | }}}} | and versions: | | }} | }} | }}}} | and versions: for followup attack Ground version: , Aerial version: Followup attack: | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Ground followup attack | |Aerial | |Aerial followup attack}} | |Ground | |Ground followup attack | |Aerial | |Aerial followup attack}}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' }} after reaching peak of jump| / }} to alter horizontal movement| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal3.png|1,3 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal4.png|1,4 (Achi Cirno's colours) |File:RPCirnopal5.png|1,5 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal6.png|1,6 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal7.png|1,7 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal8.png|1,8 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal9.png|1,9 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal10.png|1,10 (Tanned Cirno's colours) |File:RPCirnopal11.png|1,11 ( 's colours) |File:RPCirnopal12.png|1,12 (Utsuho Reiuji's colours) |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Smoke072's Mugen ⑨ Day GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Mortal Kombat ⑨ Trivia *The damage done by each hit of Cirno's attacks (before any kind of proration or damage dampening is applied) are in multiples of the number 9, a reference to a meme involving Cirno's description in Phantasmagoria of Flower View's game manual. *Cirno's first generic victory quote is a reference to the controversy surrounding the video game Mighty No. 9 and its pre-release negative reception. *Both of Cirno's victory quotes against Lie Meiling reference Pokémon type-matchups, specifically the Dark-type's weakness to Fairy-type attacks and the Dragon-type's weakness to both Ice-type and Fairy-type attacks. *Cirno's first victory quote against Kanako Yasaka is a reference to the latter's spellcard God Sign "Omiwatari God Cross". *Cirno's second victory quote against Sanae Kochiya is a reference to the Mortal Kombat character Sub-Zero, specifically his Ice Clone special move, which Icicle Fairy Sculpture bears a very similar, if not identical, execution to. *When Cirno is controlled by the A.I. and the A.I. difficulty is set to 1 or 2, Ice Sign "Icicle Fall" will instead be replaced by Ice Sign "Icicle Fall ~ Easy". The attack is almost identical, except for a huge obvious blind spot between Cirno and the icicle projectiles. This is a nod to the infamous blind spot present in the spellcard of the same name in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil's Easy difficulty setting. *Cirno's 10th palette is a direct nod to Cirno's appearance in Hidden Star in Four Seasons, where Cirno becomes tanned as a side effect of temporarily acquiring the power of the summer season during the game's events. *Cirno's voice clips are primarily Peashy's from Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies. Cirno originally used Flonne's English voice clips from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, but slowed down by about 27%, though two of these clips are still used for her Guard Cancel Counter and Ice Charge Specials; they may have been taken from NeoKamek's Reiko Hikari, as they sound identical. **Both Peashy and Flonne are voiced by the same voice actress, Sandy Fox. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}